Everybody Dies
by Tipititralala
Summary: Scène alternative de "Everybody Dies" (8x22). Sa mort avait surpris bon nombre de personnes. Tous -ou quasiment tous- s'étaient attendu à ce qu'il décède suite à une overdose de Vicodin, ou d'une cirrhose du foie. Mais personne, strictement personne, ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il décède dans un incendie d'immeuble, alors même qu'il était sur le point de s'en extraire...


_Me revoilà ! Vous pouvez remercier ma chère Elise (alias CharlyAndLiz , allez visiter son profil, elle a écrit/traduit pour House M.D et Once Upon A Time) pour cette update. C'est elle qui, avec son grand coeur (bon sang, c'est toujours aussi drôle), m'a fait posté. Alors voilà un OS puisque j'en ai un certain nombre en stock. Mais n'espérez pas davantage, je ne vous en dirai guère plus !  
Anyway, comme vous avez du le deviner, il s'agit là d'une scène alternative au fameux série final. Avec, je le conçois, une certaine liberté de ma part. En ce qui concerne cet OS, je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous donner des précisions __particulières, puisque vous n'êtes pas sans connaître l'épisode.  
Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai souhaité l'écrire dans un premier temps. Sans doute pour répondre à un besoin important de réécrire ce final qui m'a toujours donné envie de pleurer. Parce que c'est la fin de quelque chose, de quelque chose auquel je tiens sincèrement. Et parce que j'étais si déçue de ne pas y retrouver notre Cuddy chérie, plus encore en réalisant que les propos de Cameron étaient prévu pour Lisa, pas pour elle. Autant dire que s'il y a bien un moment qui vous donne encore plus envie de sortir les mouchoirs, c'est bien l'enterrement, vous ne trouvez pas ? Se dire que tout est fini, qu'il n'est plus... Enfin, qu'on croit qu'il n'est plus. Alors, j'ai décidé de justement réécrire cette partie. D'en faire ce que moi, j'aurai aimé voir. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette idée, j'attends impatiemment vos avis. N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser une review au passage, même petite !  
Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture dans la mesure du possible, et j'espère nullement vous décevoir. On se retrouve bientôt, promis.  
See ya guys !_

* * *

_**Everybody Dies**_

Sa mort avait surpris bon nombre de personnes. Tous (ou quasiment tous) s'étaient attendu à ce qu'il décède suite à une overdose de Vicodin, ou d'une cirrhose du foie. Mais personne, strictement personne, ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il décède dans un incendie d'immeuble, alors même qu'il était sur le point de s'en extraire. Chacun à sa façon, tout le monde était touché par la nouvelle. Certains étaient plus dévastés que d'autres, mais tous avaient du mal à réaliser la chose.

Wilson s'était vu assigner la lourde charge d'organiser l'enterrement de son meilleur ami, malgré son cancer bien présent. Certes, il avait encore assez de forces pour s'en occuper lui-même, mais intérieurement, il peinait à garder le moral. House lui avait promis d'être à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin, et ce connard n'avait même pas été foutu de tenir sa promesse !

Il avait fallu envoyer toutes les invitations. Réunir tout le monde, s'arranger pour trouver de quoi dormir pour ceux qui viendraient de loin... La tâche n'était pas simple, mais James faisait de son mieux pour y parvenir au plus vite. Et bien sûr, il redoutait l'instant où il devrait l'apprendre à la personne qui avait compté autant que lui – voir peut-être même plus – aux yeux de House : Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy. Il le savait parfaitement, elle serait plus que dévastée par la nouvelle. Après tout, elle avait été celle qui avait connu House depuis le plus longtemps, celle qui avait aussi été sa petite-amie. Et celle qui, il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer le Diagnosticien.

Il lui semblait ne jamais rien avoir fait d'aussi difficile. Comment trouver les mots justes pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Comment lui demander de venir rendre un ultime adieu à celui qu'elle avait aimé tout au long de sa vie ? Il détestait plus encore House pour le forcer à faire une telle chose. Mais cela ne servait plus à rien, son ami n'étant plus de ce monde.

Il était parvenu à le faire, non sans difficulté. Lisa avait fondu en larmes de l'autre côté du combiné, et lui avait eu du mal à se retenir. Elle lui avait bien évidemment promis d'être présente, ne voulant pour rien au monde rater ce dernier adieu au Diagnosticien, malgré ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux.

Et puis finalement, le jour-J était arrivé. James n'avait jamais été aussi atterré, et il était arrivé plus de deux heures en avance sur place. Il avait encore tellement de choses à faire, tellement de réglages à achever ! Si bien qu'il ne savait quasiment plus où donner de la tête. Ah, ça c'était certain, House l'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout !

Peu à peu, les 'invités' arrivèrent, tous faisant part à Wilson de leurs condoléances. C'était idiot, mais à présent, il comprenait la haine qu'House éprouvait quant à ses démonstrations excessives de pitié. Au final, une fois de plus, son ami n'avait pas eu tort...

Lorsque Cameron fit son arrivée, les autres anciens membres des différentes équipes de Greg étaient déjà présentes. A leur grande surprise, elle câlina longuement un jeune bébé, avant d'embrasser un homme qui, une fois la blonde sortit du véhicule, s'éloigna. Elle rejoignit aussitôt ses amis, les saluant brièvement.

**- Cameron, tu es maman maintenant ? **S'étonna Foreman.  
**- Et mariée**, ajouta Chase en désignant l'alliance au doigt de son ex-femme.  
**- Il a deux mois**, précisa l'immunologiste. **Un petit Léo.**  
**- Les félicitations sont de mises alors**, ajouta Wilson.

Elle sourit immédiatement, ravie. Evidemment, comme toute mère qui se respecte, elle dégaina son téléphone portable, et arbora devant tous les clichés de son fils, qu'elle bombardait sans cesse. Elle vantait ses qualités, ses pseudos-exploits... A vrai dire, elle volait presque la vedette à House. Si Wilson n'avait pas conservé son self contrôle, il lui aurait fait bouffer son fichu portable !

Mais, un peu plus tard, l'attention de tous fut attiré par quelque chose de bien plus surprenant. Une brune aux cheveux bouclés, un landau dans une main et une fillette de l'autre côté, s'avançait dans leur direction après avoir verrouillé sa Lexus grise. Très vite, tous la reconnurent, mais la présence de cette poussette les étonnait plus que grandement. S'ils s'étaient attendu à ça !

Une fois à leur hauteur, elle prit soin de saluer tout le monde, les joues quelque peu écarlates. Elle enlaça longuement Wilson, la petite littéralement accrochée à sa jambe.

**- Je suis désolée Wilson... **Déclara-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, plus que sincère. **Je devais les faire garder mais au dernier moment, il y a eu un imprévu... Je m'en veux, je suis désolée...**

Wilson lui sourit tendrement, et secoua la tête. Contrairement à Cameron, Lisa ne serait jamais une gêne, c'était évident. Et puis elle était tellement adorable, à se confondre en excuses encore et encore !

**- Rachel, tu dis bonjour à tout le monde ? **La somma Cuddy en la détachant de sa jambe.  
**- 'Jour... **Se contenta d'annoncer l'enfant.

James s'accroupit, admirant la petite qu'il avait toujours connu. Bon sang qu'elle avait grandi ! Elle avait à présent de grands yeux bleu, et de légères boucles brunes qui retombaient de parts et d'autres de de son visage. Elle portait une robe turquoise pâle, qui allait à la perfection avec le nœud qu'elle portait, et ses jolis souliers vernis.

**- Que tu es belle Rachel ! **S'exclama-t-il. **Tu te souviens de moi au moins, hum ?  
- Tu es Tonton Wilson**, nota Rachel.

**- Quel âge tu as maintenant ? **L'interrogea Alison.  
**- J'ai quatre ans**, indiqua l'enfant en montrant le bon nombre de doigts.

Un 'Maman' se fit entendre, et tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce son. Un adorable petit garçon s'agitait dans sa poussette, balançant des jambes et des bras, un doudou tout contre lui. Lisa plissa le nez, sachant éperdument qu'elle ne tarderait pas à subir un flot impressionnant de questions. Mais, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle serait tenue d'amener ses enfants avec elle à l'enterrement, elle s'était quelque peu préparée mentalement à tout ça. C'était une passade à laquelle elle ne pourrait pas échapper, juste un mauvais moment à passer...

**- Lisa, il est adorable ! **Souligna Wilson. **Quel âge a-t-il ?  
- Il vient d'avoir neuf mois**, expliqua-t-elle tandis que le bébé s'agitait un peu plus, un peu angoissé par le monde présent autour de lui à le scruter.

Elle le détacha, et vint le blottir tout contre elle, caressant les cheveux bruns de son fils tandis qu'il s'accrochait à elle. Elle caressait l'échine du petit, qui instantanément s'apaisa. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant faire. Malgré sa tristesse apparente, elle semblait tellement épanouie dans sa vie de mère !

**- Et comment s'appelle ce petit bonhomme ? **Demanda Thirteen en admirant le petit.  
**- Alexander**, annonça fièrement Lisa. **Mais il a l'habitude qu'on l'appelle Alex. Hein mon bébé ? Tu as vu tout le monde ? Ils travaillaient avec Maman avant... Ils travaillent tous pour Maman...**

Chase s'approcha, et s'attarda dans l'admiration du garçonnet. Il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu, il reconnaissait en l'enfant des traits qui lui étaient plus que familiers. Mais pouvait-il réellement se permettre de poser cette question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres ?

Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour Lisa, la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à débuter, et tous durent rentrer dans les locaux utilisés pour l'occasion. Alex était installé sur les genoux de sa mère, son doudou dans la bouche, et jouait avec les boucles ébènes de cette dernière, tandis que sa sœur aînée se tenait bien sagement sur sa chaise, entre Lisa et James. Ce dernier était réellement plus que bluffé, tant les enfants Cuddy étaient de vrais amours : durant tout l'enterrement, on ne les entendit pas une seule fois ! Il devait le reconnaître, jamais il n'avait vu des enfants aussi calmes. Quelle fierté ils devaient être pour leur mère !

Wilson avait fait un discours, qui, contre toute attente, il avait montré à quel point le comportement de son ami l'avait profondément déçu. A quel point il détestait à cet instant précis l'égoïste qu'avait été son meilleur ami. Il avait d'ailleurs été interrompu par un message qui l'avait beaucoup surpris, et laissé sur les fesses. Un message reçu sur un portable qui n'était pas le sien, d'un numéro inconnu. Un simple_ «** Ferme la idiot.**_», ni plus ni rien.

Il avait ensuite essayé de faire parler Lisa mais, en remarquant les larmes qui remplissaient chaque instant un peu plus les yeux de celle-ci, il ne la força guère davantage. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, se voulant réconfortant.

Pour finir et une fois les lieux vidés, il décida de se rendre dans un parc en compagnie de son amie et des deux petits. Assis sur un banc, ils regardaient Rachel jouer à attraper vainement les oiseaux qui l'entourait, tandis qu'Alexander était assis sur une couverture, agitant ses jouets devant lui et éclatant de rire lorsque ceux-ci faisaient du bruit.

**- Il a l'air vraiment épanoui ce petit... **Nota l'Oncologue. **Il a une telle joie de vivre !  
- Il l'est**, assura la jeune mère. **Un rien l'émerveille, il est très curieux. D'ailleurs, il adore la musique, ce qui ne m'étonne pas du tout d'ailleurs.  
- Et avec le papa, ça se passe bien ? **Continua-t-il. **Vous vous entendez bien avec lui, il prend bien soin d'Alex ?**

Elle tourna complètement la tête vers lui, arquant un sourcil et lui adressant un regard digne de ceux qui vous disent_ « Non mais vraiment, vous vous fichez de moi là ? »._ Elle se leva alors, prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et vint se rasseoir aux côtés de Wilson en plaçant le petit face à son ami.

**- Wilson, ouvrez au moins trente secondes les yeux**, siffla-t-elle. **Vous ne voyez pas l'évidence, ou vous le faîtes exprès ?**

Il fut surpris par ses propos, et releva la tête vers elle. Elle roula des yeux, caressant les cheveux bruns du bébé. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement au contact de sa mère, se nichant un peu plus contre elle.

**- On vient d'incinérer le père de mon fils, vous pensez vraiment que ça se passe bien avec lui ? Que je sois heureuse ? **Déclara-t-elle finalement en berçant Alexander contre elle. **Mon fils n'a jamais connu son père, et il ne le connaîtra jamais. Son père ne saura même jamais qu'il existe !**

James peinait à réaliser la chose, comme si ses connections neuronales n'étaient plus aussi efficaces à cause du choc émotionnel qu'il éprouvait. Il avait tellement de questions à poser à la jeune femme, tellement de points à éclaircir !

**- Mais... Comment c'est possible ? Vous n'êtes plus avec House depuis un an et demi ! **S'étonna le cancérologue, en observant presque sous toutes les coutures le bambin qui se tenait devant lui.  
**- Vous êtes devenu nul en calcul mental, ou simplement idiot ? **S'indigna-t-elle une nouvelle fois. **Vous avez un tas de preuves sous les yeux, mais vous continuez à ne pas me croire ! Je suis tombée enceinte peu avant ma rupture avec House. Je ne l'ai découvert qu'après mon départ de Princeton, et j'ai décidé de tout faire pour mener ma grossesse jusqu'au bout. Neuf mois plus neuf, ça donne bien dix-huit mois.**

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Wilson se fit plus prononcé et, en y repensant, les évidences se trouvaient bien juste devant lui. Ses yeux bleu océan, ce petit sourire malicieux, son goût apparent selon Lisa pour la musique... Plus il le regardait, et plus il semblait retrouver en lui une partie de son meilleur ami disparu.

**- Je suis tellement désolé Lisa... **Bafouilla-t-il. **Si j'avais su...**

Il avait posé une main pseudo réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, essayant comme il pouvait de lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. Elle tourna faiblement la tête vers lui, et lui adressa un léger sourire.

**- Je vis avec, James**, assura-t-elle. **J'ai vécu ma grossesse seule, j'élèverai mon fils seule. C'est un peu comme si j'avais une partie de House toujours avec moi au quotidien...  
- J'imagine oui**, reconnut Wilson. **Mais... Rachel sait qui est le père de son petit frère ? Vous direz à Alex qui était House, qui était son père ?**

Elle roula des yeux, assommée par le flot de questions qui lui tombaient dessus. N'était-il pas capable de comprendre qu'en ce jour de deuil, elle avait autre chose à penser que ce qu'elle dirait à son enfant plus tard, lorsqu'il serait en âge de comprendre ? Que jamais elle n'aurait voulu avoir un tel poids sur les épaules ?

Finalement, il se contenta d'acquiescer, et se tut alors que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il s'excusa auprès de Lisa pour avoir fait sursauter l'enfant, et jeta un œil à l'écran du mobile, le même qui avait déjà sonné durant la cérémonie. Ce même portable qui n'était pas à lui mais qui s'était retrouvé dans son costume. Un simple texto, d'un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais un message qui lui semblait vouloir dire tant de choses.**_ « Ferme la triple idiot, elle a pas besoin que tu enfonces davantage le couteau dans la plaie. Cuddy n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça. »_**

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Ni que faire, ni qui penser. S'il en croyait ce SMS... Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas POSSIBLE. Sans doute un message qui n'avait pas pu partir auparavant. Mais... Pourquoi le contenu coïncidait autant que ça avec la situation actuelle ? Et pourquoi ce téléphone se serait retrouvé dans son costume à lui, et pas un autre ? Pourquoi ces messages n'arrivaient-ils que maintenant, et pourquoi depuis un numéro inconnu, sur un portable inconnu ?

Son téléphone vibra une fois de plus, et il plissa le nez. **_« Cesse tes réflexions à la noix, et laisse la un peu seule. Elle en a besoin. »_**. Il se gratta le cuir chevelu, et tourna la tête vers Lisa, qui faisait sautiller son fils sur ses genoux, lui arrachant un adorable sourire. Ce petit était vraiment tellement mignon !

**- Je... Je vais vous laisser... **Balbutia-t-il. **J'ai... J'ai des choses à faire, et vous avez besoin de vous ressourcer un peu avec les enfants...  
- Merci Wilson... **Se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de placer le bébé contre sa poitrine.

Il s'éloigna, errant comme une âme en perdition. Il ne comprenait plus rien, les choses se faisaient plus que compliquées dans son esprit. Comment tout ça pouvait-être possible ? Il allait avoir besoin d'explications, et pas qu'un peu, c'était certain...

Pendant ce temps, une silhouette plutôt grande et mince s'appuyant sur une canne fixait l'emplacement où se trouvait Cuddy. Depuis son observatoire de fortune, il pouvait sans aucun mal l'admirer, et même voir ce petit bonhomme qu'elle avait assis sur ses genoux. Il voyait aussi Rachel courir et sauter partout, l'innocence de son jeune âge l'empêchant de comprendre la charge émotionnelle importante et plus que triste qui régnait au sein de l'organisme de sa mère.

Il brûlait d'envie de s'approcher d'elle. D'admirer ce petit être dont il avait participé à la conception. De discuter avec elle, de rattraper le temps perdu. Mais le pouvait-il vraiment ? Plus encore en ce jour si particulier pour tous...

Mais dans son plan en apparence infaillible, il avait négligé un léger détail qui pourtant, avait toute son importance. Deux yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent dans sa direction, suivi d'un large sourire. Et merde, il était repéré. Il était cramé. Fichu. A cause d'une gamine de quatre ans, en prime. Sans que la mère de cette dernière ne puisse avoir le temps de comprendre ou de faire quoi que ce soit, l'enfant courut jusqu'à lui, et il ne put strictement rien faire pour empêcher cela.

La petite s'accrocha à sa jambe, ne voulant plus le lâcher, tandis qu'une Lisa plus que sous le choc débarquait en pressant le pas. Elle venait de le remarquer, mais n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non, ça ne pouvait être qu'une tromperie de son encéphale, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Alexander s'agitait un peu dans ses bras, désireux de voir à qui sa grande sœur s'adressait.

**- Rachel, viens ici**, s'exclama-t-elle, à tout juste cinq mètres d'eux. **Viens ici tout de suite. TOUT. DE. SUITE.  
- Mais Maman... **Gémit la principale concernée. **Je veux rester avec Howse !**

Lisa ferma les yeux, pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Non, elle devait être en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le père de son fils ne pouvait pas se tenir devant elle, puisqu'il avait été réduit en cendres et mis dans une urne un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ce n'était nullement possible.

Lui, ne bougeait quasi pas. Il se sentait incapable du moindre mouvement, de la moindre parole. Lisa Cuddy se tenait devant lui, avec dans ses bras son fils. Leur fils. Lisa Cuddy, la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé, et qu'il n'était plus jamais censé revoir, se tenait devant lui, avec dans les bras, la chaire de leur chaire. Et lui, il était là comme un imbécile, droit comme un 'I', tête baissée, et avec Rachel toujours accrochée à sa jambe valide. Il se sentait tellement idiot !

**- Dîtes moi que je rêve... **Souffla-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur. **Que je deviens folle.  
- Non... **Se contenta-t-il de dire, n'osant toujours pas la regarder véritablement en face.  
**- Tu es mort**, siffla-t-elle pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre ses propos. **On t'a incinéré, j'étais là. Je suis venue pour ça. Tu ne peux pas être en vie. C'est impossible. Je dois être en train d'halluciner.  
- Pourtant si... **Poursuivit-il.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. La complimenter sur le fait qu'elle n'ait nullement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Lui dire combien elle lui avait manqué, et à quel point il regrettait son geste. Lui assurer qu'elle avait fait un excellent travail avec leur fils, et en apprendre davantage à son sujet. Mais aucun mot ne parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, malgré tous les efforts qu'il mettait en œuvre pour y parvenir. Tout était tellement difficile maintenant qu'elle se tenait devant lui !

**- C'est quoi ton explication ? **Siffla-t-elle alors qu'Alexander tendait la main vers l'inconnu, essayant de toucher cette barbe de trois jours qui l'intriguait tant. **Je te préviens, elle a intérêt à être plus que bonne.**  
**- Wilson... **Dit-il à demi-mots. **C'était pour Wilson...**  
**- Stupide**, cracha-t-elle. **C'est même pas un motif valable !**

Alex se penchait de plus en plus vers House, manquant presque de tomber des bras de sa mère. Lisa roula des yeux, le petit s'agitant davantage. Elle le replaça sur sa hanche, et lui adressa un regard lui intimant de se tenir tranquille.

**- Il va mourir... **Dit-il, son esprit semblant à des kilomètres de là où se trouvait son corps. **Il va mourir, et moi j'allais retourner en taule. Je pouvais pas le laisser seul... Et puis l'immeuble s'est effondré, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir... Et pourtant je n'ai strictement rien eu. L'autre mec en revanche... Il a pas eu cette chance. Il était tellement dans un sale état, que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, je l'ai fait passé pour moi. Pour pouvoir vivre avec mon meilleur ami les derniers mois de sa vie...**

Lisa se passa la langue sur les lèvres, essayant désespérément de lui en vouloir. Mais comme quasiment toujours – enfin, toujours -, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour lui trouver une noble cause qui défendrait ses actes.

**- C'est vrai que jouer les morts, c'est tellement mieux**, ironisa-t-elle en détournant le regard. **Et tu comptes faire comment ? Un cancéreux et un mort, tu crois que ça passe inaperçu ?  
- Je prendrai un nouveau nom, et on sera constamment sur les routes**, se défendit-il. **Jusqu'à ce que Jimmy n'en puisse plus. Et ensuite on se posera quelque part.  
- Et après ? **S'exclama-t-elle. **Une fois qu'il aura rendu son dernier souffle, tu comptes faire quoi ? Revenir l'air de rien, et surprendre tout le monde parce que tu es encore en vie ? Ou continuer à fuir comme un lâche ?**

Et merde. Il avait oublié de penser à ça. Etrangement, il découvrait au sol un intérêt soudain qui l'occupait. Elle avait raison, qu'allait-il faire ensuite ? Que deviendrait-il, laissé seul au monde et sans identité propre ?

**- Maaaaa-man**, babilla Alex en attrapant l'une des mèches brunes de cette dernière.  
**- Cuddy... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? **Demanda-t-il finalement.

Certes, détourner le sujet était plutôt lâche, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il n'avait pas de réponse à sa question, tout simplement. Et puis... Ce petit l'étonnait. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui, de tout apprendre de lui. Après tout, c'était son fils, non ?

**- Parce que tu devais simplement disparaître de ma vie**, souligna-t-elle. **Je n'étais pas censée emporter avec moi un souvenir de ce que c'était d'être « nous ». Mais quand j'ai su qu'il était là... Je n'ai pas pu m'en séparer, et je ne le regrette pas.  
- Alors... Sans mon enterrement, je n'aurai jamais su qu'il existe ? **S'étouffa-t-il.  
**- Le choix aurait appartenu à Alex**, rétorqua-t-elle. **Je ne lui aurai pas caché ton existence, et je ne l'aurai pas forcé à faire connaissance avec toi, ou ne l'aurais empêché de le faire.  
- En gros, tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit clairement**, s'indigna-t-il.  
**- Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire ! **S'exclama-t-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. **Tu as détruit ma vie, alors pourquoi tu aurais mérité de partager MON bonheur ?**

Surpris par le brusque haussement de voix de sa mère, le petit fondit en larmes, laissant même son doudou tomber sur le sol. House fut plus rapide que son ex-compagne et, après avoir essuyé la peluche, il la tendit à nouveau à l'enfant. Ce dernier la prit lentement, en lui souriant adorablement. Ce fut alors qu'un détail le frappa. Le doudou de son fils... C'était un petit lapin blanc aux grandes oreilles. Un animal qu'il connaissait bien puisque, quelques années plus tôt, il l'avait lui-même offert à Lisa. Alors elle l'avait gardé, et qui plus est Alex ne le quittait jamais !

**- Et Rachel... Elle sait ? **Poursuivit-il.  
**- Bien sûr qu'elle sait, c'est ma fille**, siffla la jeune femme.  
**- Mais Wilson non**, nota-t-il.

- **Personne ici ne savait ! **S'exclama-t-elle.** Ça ne regarde personne hormis mes enfants et moi !  
- Ça me regarde aussi**, ajouta-t-il. **Je suis son père quand même...  
- Ça ne change rien**, assura-t-elle. **Tu n'as jamais voulu d'enfants, et je sais parfaitement m'occuper seule d'Alex. C'est donc mon fils, pas le tien. Parfait pour toi, hum ?**

Il baissa les yeux, honteux. Il s'étonnait lui-même de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais plus il y réfléchissait, moins la question se posait.

**- J'aimerai le connaître... **Avoua-t-il finalement. **Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant certes mais... Ce petit bonhomme a l'air fabuleux. Et il a la moitié de mon patrimoine génétique...  
- Le génétique ne fait pas tout**, tiqua-t-elle. **Il n'est pas question qu'il ait l'illusion d'avoir un père, et que tu disparaisses du jour au lendemain. Il ne s'en remettra pas, et il en est hors de question. Plutôt l'élever seule dans ce cas. Je veux le meilleur pour lui, et pour Rachel.**

House plissa le nez, bougeant ses orteils dans ses chaussures. La pression montait en lui, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il était à deux doigts de vomir...

Elle le voyait parfaitement, il était mal. Sans doute aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Et à en juger par le visage dépité qu'il affichait, il était cruellement sincère dans les propos qu'il tenait. Elle s'en voulait presque de se montrer aussi dure avec lui. Plus encore en voyant l'intérêt tout entier d'Alex pour l'homme avec lequel elle s'entretenait.

**- J'ai plus envie de fuir**, reconnut le Diagnosticien. **J'aimerai me poser...  
- Ce n'est sûrement pas en n'ayant plus d'identité que tu vas pouvoir avoir une vie à toi**, souligna-t-elle. **Et autant que je sache, tu n'es pas le genre d'hommes avec femme et enfants.  
- Mon meilleur ami va mourir**, gémit-il. **Toi tu me détestes, je rate tout ce que j'entreprends, et je n'ai plus d'identité. J'ai plus rien du tout. Alors crois moi, je regrette ce que j'ai eu. Je regrette de ne pas en avoir assez profité quand j'en avais l'occasion.**

Rachel les regardait simplement, ses yeux se remplissant peu à peu de larmes. Elle le sentait, son 'Howse' était triste, et sa maman aussi. Alors évidemment, ça la rendait triste elle aussi. Elle tira un peu sur le jean de ce dernier, exigeant qu'il la porte. Il ne put faire autrement et la souleva, la calant contre sa cuisse valide.

**- Tu as joué au con pendant des années**, rappela-t-elle. **Tu aurais du y penser plus tôt.  
- J'ai jamais voulu qu'on se sépare... **Déclara-t-il, plus sincère que jamais. **Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, on serait toujours ensemble...  
- Et jamais je n'aurai pu garder Alexander**, siffla-t-elle en retour.  
**- C'est faux ! **Se défendit-il immédiatement. **J'adore Rachel, et jamais je ne t'aurai obligé à avorter. Jamais. Surtout pas en sachant combien tu avais toujours rêvé de ça. Encore moins après ce que tu as vécu par le passé.  
- Mais tu te serais senti oppressé, et tu aurais fuis**, continua-t-elle. **Je te connais House, c'est ce que tu finis toujours par faire, quand ça devient trop sérieux à tes yeux. Tu assumes quelques temps, puis tu te défiles.**

Il secoua à nouveau la tête, son regard passant de Rachel à Alex. C'était étrange à dire mais... Au premier regard, rien ne montrait que le sang ne les liait pas. Et pourtant, c'était indéniable, la fillette couvait le petit du regard. C'était tellement adorable !

**- Je ne crois pas... **Bafouilla-t-il. **Avec toi... Avec toi ça aurait été autre chose. Avec toi, tout a toujours été différent. J'aurai fait des efforts, j'aurai appris de mes erreurs et de tes conseils.**

Lentement, Lisa détacha d'elle l'enfant et, avec un soupçon d'appréhension, elle le tendit à House. Sans plus attendre, il s'excusa auprès de l'aînée qu'il reposa sur le sol, et prit le bébé contre lui. Ce dernier ne semblait aucunement gêné et, contre toute attente, il commença immédiatement à caresser la peau rugueuse du médecin. Il se mit alors à rire à cause des sensations qu'il éprouvait, les yeux pétillants ce qui, d'un côté, rassurait quelque peu House.

Lisa s'avança un peu vers eux, et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune. Il lui adressa un adorable sourire, babillant alors tandis qu'il se tenait correctement devant ce monsieur qu'il aimait déjà beaucoup.

**- Il est si beau... **Annonça Greg. **Il a l'air si éveillé !  
- C'est un petit génie**, s'enthousiasma sa mère. **Il commence même déjà à savoir faire quelques pas sans aide. Hein mon bébé, tu es le plus fort, hum ?**

Alex plissa le nez, tout comme Cuddy avait l'habitude de le faire. House ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, qui ricana de plus belle. Cette barbe piquante était tellement amusante, les sensations étaient tellement différentes que pour les bisous de Maman !

**- Coucou Alex... **Dit-il alors, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer aussitôt l'attention du petit. **Tu rends ta maman heureuse, je te félicite bonhomme. Moi j'ai jamais réussi...  
- House, arrête ça tout de suite**, le sermonna-t-elle. **Tu m'as rendu heureuse.  
- Et j'ai tout fichu en l'air.**

Elle roula des yeux, et fit la grimace à son enfant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se montre miséreux et misérable ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas croire qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de tous les malheurs du monde ? Elle respira ensuite un bon coup, ayant grand besoin de courage. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire n'était pas anodin.

**- Tu me promets que tu feras quelque chose pour ton identité, et que tu ne fuiras pas à nouveau ? **Demanda-t-elle en se balançant sur ses pieds.  
**- Je te le promets**, articula-t-il. **J'ai vraiment envie de refaire partie de ta vie et de celle de Rachel. Ainsi que d'entrer dans celle d'Alexander. Même si je dois finir de nouveau en taule pour ma fausse identité. Mais je veux faire partie de vos vies...**

Lisa déglutit, et caressa la joue du bébé, qui fermait les yeux pour apprécier plus encore le contact. Elle espérait sincèrement ne pas regretter par la suite ce qu'elle allait faire... Mais elle sentait au plus profond qu'il était temps d'arracher ce pansement et de dire franchement, clairement la vérité.

**- Alex, tu sais qui c'est ? **Fit-elle en désignant son ancien employé et ex-compagnon. **C'est Gregory House, mon cœur. Et House, c'est ton papa. C'est le papa de Alex. Tu dis « papa » ?  
- Paaaaa-pa ? **Bégaya le petit.  
**- Oui mon ange, c'est papa... **Répéta-t-elle. **C'est ton vrai papa...  
- Papaaaaaaa**, dit à nouveau le petit.  
**- Et oui bonhomme... **Fit House, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. **Je suis ton .. Ton papa... Ton papa, qui a toujours aimé très fort ta maman... Et qui l'aime toujours.**

Cuddy fixa le sol, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Elle avait envie de lui assurer qu'elle l'aimait toujours elle aussi, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé... Mais elle lui en voulait aussi tellement pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ! Et pourtant, quoi qu'il en soit, elle l'aimait toujours bien plus qu'elle ne le haïssait.

**- Je vais tout faire pour ravoir mon identité**, promit-il. **Je vivrai près de chez toi si tu me le permets. Mais je serai présent à vos côtés, et je ferai ce que tu me diras. Je veux être un bon père... Pour Alex, mais aussi pour Rachel, si tu veux bien.  
- Tu les considéreras de la même façon ? **Ajouta-t-elle. **Tu ne feras pas de différences entre eux, sous prétexte que l'un partage ton sang ainsi que ton patrimoine génétique, et pas l'autre ?  
- Non**, répéta-t-il. **J'ai toujours bien aimé Rachel, pourquoi ça changerait ? Et puis, elle a l'air de toujours bien m'aimer aussi...**

Lisa se mit à genoux devant sa fille, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Rachel se tenait devant elle, droite comme un 'I', plus qu'attentive à ce que sa mère pourrait lui dire, tenant les côtés de sa robe comme si elle s'apprêtait à la faire tourner.

**- Rachel, tu voudrais bien que House revienne avec nous ? **Demanda-t-elle alors, simplement. **Tu veux bien qu'il vive avec nous, et qu'il soit votre papa, à ton petit frère et toi ?**

La gamine se tourna vers le principal concerné, les yeux écarquillés, et un large sourire ornant ses lèvres. Elle lui courut dans les jambes – enfin, surtout dans sa jambe valide -, et la câlina, les iris pétillants de joie.

**- Ouiiiiiiiiii ! **S'enthousiasma-t-elle. **Il rentre à la maison avec nous, hein Maman ? On le ramène à la maison ?  
- Hey, je suis pas une peluche qu'on achète et qu'on emporte avec soi ! **Ricana-t-il. **Mais je veux bien.**

Lisa se passa la main dans les cheveux, et fixa le cinquantenaire. Comment lui demander sans non plus insister sur les choses ? Après tout, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, mais leur situation n'était pas des plus simples. Au contraire, il lui semblait même qu'il n'y avait qu'eux pour se fourrer dans de tels casses-têtes complexes.

**- House.. Et pour Wilson ? **Demanda-t-elle non sans appréhender la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.  
**- Si tu veux bien... j'aimerai chercher quelque chose pour lui et moi, pas loin de chez toi**, expliqua-t-il. **Comme ça, pendant ces derniers mois... Je n'aurai pas à me partager entre vous et lui. Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup mais... Ce serait égoïste de ma part de le laisser de côté pour vivre ma vie, alors qu'il est malade et que le temps lui est compté.**

Elle acquiesça, et désigna le banc où elle était précédemment assise et où, dans la précipitation, elle avait laissé leurs affaires. Elle prit donc ce qu'elle avait emmené, et tous ensemble, ils rejoignirent la Lexus de la Demoiselle.

**- On dort à l'hôtel ce soir**, le prévint-elle. **Alors si tu le souhaites, on pourra passer chez Wilson pour dîner avec vous deux...  
- Tu voudrais bien ?  
- Pourquoi pas. Après tout, moi aussi j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui. Il est mon ami, un grand ami.**

Alors, ce soir-là, ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans le salon de l'oncologue, dînant tranquillement. A la plus grande surprise de tous, House passa une bonne partie de la soirée avec Alexander dans les bras, à interagir avec lui, à le solliciter et à le câliner. Il ne le laissa qu'une fois celui-ci endormi, lorsque Lisa le plaça dans le son cosy. Rachel était fièrement assise aux côtés de celui qu'elle s'amusait à appeler son nouveau 'Papa', qu'elle avait presque obligé à s'installer entre elle et sa maman.

Et puis pour finir, le lendemain, House et Wilson avaient chevauché leurs motos, tandis que Lisa et les enfants rentraient en voiture. Tous rejoignirent Boston, où vivait maintenant la Doyenne. Après s'être arrangé avec les deux hommes, ils avaient convenus qu'ils occuperaient les deux chambres d'amis qu'elle avait, pour qu'ainsi, ils passent réellement du temps ensemble. House pouvait donc à la fois soutenir son ami mourant, et voir son fils grandir pour son plus grand plaisir. Et, Cuddy et lui en étaient conscient, ce n'était qu'une mince question de temps avant qu'entre eux, tout redevienne comme avant. Et qu'ils forment enfin la vraie petite famille dont ils avaient tant envie. Tout le monde ment, tout le monde meurt. Lui, Gregory House, était mort pour mieux renaître de ses cendres et apprendre de ses erreurs passées. Alors il était bien décidé à retrouver sa réelle identité, même si cela devait d'abord le faire passer par la case 'prison'. Il était bien décidé à se racheter une conduite, auprès de _sa_ famille...

_The End._


End file.
